One example of a tool for processing workpieces is known from the publication EP-B-1 152 842. The tool, which is in the form of a rolling tool and which is provided for use on a turret punch press, includes several rotatable processing rollers on an upper tool portion and several rotatable counter-rollers on a lower tool portion. In order to process a workpiece, the tool portions are moved towards each other until the workpiece to be processed is acted upon by the outer surfaces of the processing rollers, which surfaces act as processing devices, and the outer surfaces of the counter-rollers, which surfaces act as counter-devices. The workpiece is then moved relative to the rollers with a workpiece coordinate guide while the rollers continue to act on the metal sheet. Continuous processing of the workpiece takes place with the processing rollers and the counter-rollers rolling along the respective side of the workpiece being acted upon. The processing devices of all of the processing rollers are active during workpiece processing.